


Refraction AU (Teaser)

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: Bright neon lights turn into warm fire lights. Winter evening turn into rainy night. Beer and coffee taste the same. One day, someday, it'll all make sense.





	Refraction AU (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/gifts).



****The rain refracted the neon lights of the diner's signboard; bright hues of green, blue and pink catching the water's surfaces, blending the colours into something almost ethereal. The cool night reached into your bones and you shivered underneath the hoodie you had slipped into. In the corner booth of the diner, you waited with your warm mug of coffee; a horrible decision for a light sleeper like you, at 3 am in the morning.

But timings like these were the most magical; more so than witching hours, more so than dusks and dawns, more so than moonless nights. They tread between two kinds of darkness, one quiet and one dangerous. They kept you wide awake, aware of something; they made you terribly sleepy, lost in a haze. Moments during nights like these were the ones that kept you grounded and made you dream. You waited - have been waiting - and waited some more. The 24 hours diner sat lonely and pretty in the corner of the city, on a threshold of nowhere and somewhen. It was yours and others' latibule; a place where your dreams were more than dreams and your reality was far away from reality.

The door chimed; once, twice, seven times. And you heard their laughter before you saw their smiles, watched their rain-soaked shivers and caught their dreamy whispers. They filed in one by one, calling out to your boss behind the counter. Two hot chocolates, three coffees, one tea. They hugged each other for warmth, breathed in for one or two kisses, danced to a soundless tune on the diner floor. Slowly, one by one, they filed into the booth; shoving and giggling and complaining. You scooted further into the booth, sat deeper into the seats, sipped more of your coffee. Polite smiles went your way; still new, still fresh, still different yet the same.

You blinked, and the night was still cold but the lighting was warmer; fires hung on torches along the stone and wooden walls, unlike the glaring fluorescence surrounding you not seconds ago. There was still jostling and jokes around you, jabs with elbows and words. They sat beside you and before you; greeted you with familiar smiles. The tavern master's daughter came up, served drinks to the newcomers. The table cheered as the mugs froth with ale or beer, and someone has wine instead. You merely smiled, tasting beer on your tongue. Content with just watching. Observing. Remembering. Connecting. Drank the bitter taste of coffee and soon-one-day.

Your raven-haired-ocean-eyed friend lifted his ale up in a friendly salute to you.

"Hey," Noctis said, putting his cup of hot chocolate back down. "Did you wait long?"

You hummed and shrugged. "Not for very long, your highness."

He snorted. "How many times have I told you not to call me that."

Plenty. Once at school, when you first met each other in the second year.

Another time, in the halls of the grand castle. Again, in this diner; many times in this diner.

"Many times, my prince," you smiled, lifted your not-beer-not-coffee, in your own returning salute. "Many times."

You smiled, the only one knowing. 

_One day soon. They would too._

* * *

 

**Commentary:** A sneak peek into the world of refraction au, my gift au to @ckyking. Still working on the worldbuild but the general idea is here, in this small diner where two worlds are tied together closer than one thinks. Only you know this, of course ;) It involves some experimental writing too; merging reader fics with ship fics. Guess who’s the main relationship inis au, you brat :p


End file.
